Random Stranger - Roxas
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: "On y est, hein ? On peut plus trop reculer ?" "En effet, je doute qu'ils apprécieraient si tu demandais à arrêter maintenant..." - Et pourtant, dans cette expérience des plus insolites, le plus stressé n'est pas celui qu'on croit ! - UA, Collaboration avec Ariani Lee. Joyeux Akuroku Day 2015 & 2016 ! [ACHEVE]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Plume d'Eau  
 **Bêtalecture :** Mon adorable **Momo Madaraki  
** **Collaboration:** Lisez le pendant écrit par **Ariani Lee  
** **Disclaimer :** L'histoire a été écrite en s'inspirant d'une expérience sociologique qui a été réalisée et dont vous avez peut-être entendu parler. Si ça vous intéresse, cherchez les termes « First Kiss » sur youtube, vous devriez pouvoir trouver sans trop d'efforts.  
Sinon, rien ne m'appartient malgré toutes les prières que j'ai adressé aux dieux des fanfictions. Snif. Oh, et…

 **Joyeux Akuroku Day 2015 !** **:)**

* * *

 **Random Strangers – Roxas**

Roxas jeta un coup d'œil au carreau de la fenêtre de sa petite chambre d'étudiant. Grommelant quelque peu, il se pencha pour attraper un petit parapluie qu'il enfonça dans son sac à dos. Une fois assuré qu'il n'avait rien oublié – porte-monnaie, baladeur, portable, convocation… – il zippa le tout, le chargea sur son dos et attrapa ses clés.

Sa porte soigneusement fermée, le jeune adulte se mit en route, quittant son bâtiment pour se diriger vers le dortoir voisin – bâtiment S. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour y entrer, monter jusqu'au deuxième étage et frapper à une des portes. Le bruit suspect mais tellement caractéristique de quelqu'un renversant quelque chose fut l'indice qu'il lui fallait pour comprendre qu'ils seraient très certainement en retard. Poussant un soupir, il ouvrit la porte sans attendre d'invitation.

\- Sora !

\- Q—Ah, salut Roxas ! On est déjà si tard ? Attends, je…

\- …suis presque prêt. Oui. Je la connais celle-là.

Le plus blond des deux fixa son ami, qui semblait déterminé à retourner entièrement ce qui lui servait de lieu de vie, visiblement à la recherche d'un quelconque objet. Il poussa un soupir, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Si tu cherches tes clés, elles sont sur le rebord, à côté de moi… Je t'avais dit de les poser là pour ne pas les oublier aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, oui ! Merci. Ben c'est bon alors, on peut y—

\- Tu as pensé à ta convocation ?

\- Ah, mince !

Un autre soupir, tandis que Sora recommençait sa mission de spéléologie. Il le regarda s'activer pendant quelques instants, presque tenté de le laisser à son désespoir – s'il rangeait un peu plus, aussi, tout cela n'arriverait pas. Pour sa part, cette convocation avait été déposée dans le bac des papiers concernant des affaires encore à classer, et il l'avait soigneusement pliée et glissée dans son sac avant de partir. Comment Sora pouvait-il être si imprévoyant avec ses affaires ?

A vrai dire, la question aurait plutôt été « comment avait-il bien pu passer la première année d'université sans problèmes ? » mais cette interrogation-là n'avait pas lieu d'être – Roxas était celui qui lui servait de tête. Perdant finalement patience, le blond s'avança pour aller ramasser un papier traînant au bout du lit, et le secoua sous les yeux de son ami.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, peut-être ?

\- Ahhh ! Roxas, mon sauveur ! Tu es merveilleux, génial, absolument…

\- Oui, bon, tu me feras la liste de tes qualificatifs en chemin, on est déjà suffisamment à la bourre comme ça. Bouge-toi.

Et sans plus attendre son camarade, il tourna les talons, réajustant la bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule. Sora ne le rejoignit que lorsqu'il eut atteint l'escalier, les joues rouges du pas de course qu'il avait adopté. Satisfait de s'être fait obéir, Roxas accéléra le pas, indiquant au châtain qu'ils devaient attraper le bus 21 pour rejoindre l'adresse inscrite sur leur convocation. Mais sitôt que les deux garçons eurent posé le pied dehors, un lourd grondement résonna dans le ciel. Roxas sentit Sora se tendre à côté de lui, et poussa un soupir, appréhendant ce qu'il…

\- Oh non, mon parapluie !

… avait de toute façon oublié.  
Sans rien répondre, le blond attrapa son sac et plongea la main dedans, en ressortant le parapluie qu'il avait attrapé tout à l'heure. Il se contenta de lever les yeux lorsque Sora lui jeta un regard digne d'un aveugle qui verrait la lumière pour la première fois. Décidant de ne pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire là-dessus, il se contenta d'ouvrir son parapluie et de se mettre en route, Sora le rattrapant bien que mal pour se protéger de l'averse qui commençait à tomber.

Ils attrapèrent leur bus de justesse, sautant dedans alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer. Quatre arrêts plus tard, ils rouvrirent le parapluie pour gagner le bâtiment où ils devaient se rendre, situé à trois rues de là. Ils discutaient de ce qui leur passait par la tête, Sora étant tout de même pas mal préoccupé par ce qui les attendait.

\- Mais… t'imagines et si en fait on se retrouve face à face ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils feront ça. Après tout le but, c'est de faire ça avec un étranger. Ils doivent avoir prévu un truc pour que ceux qui viennent ensemble ne se retrouvent pas ensuite.

\- Oui mais, comment ? Tu crois qu'ils vérifient les identités ? Ou alors ils ont des fichiers avec tous les amis qu'on a dans notre vie et… !

\- T'arrêtes jamais de raconter des conneries ? Tais-toi va, on va arriver, tu sauras tout d'ici quelques minutes.

Le temps de traverser une route peu fréquentée et de grimper sur le trottoir, les deux comparses ouvraient déjà la porte vitrée du bâtiment. L'intérieur de ce dernier était plutôt sobre dans son apparence, un bureau face à l'entrée servant de réception. Les deux amis s'y dirigèrent, bien vite accueillis par une jeune femme à la queue de cheval brune.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Vous êtes là pour la vidéo ? Puis-je voir vos convocations ? ajouta-t-elle après que ses interlocuteurs eurent hoché la tête.

Elle étudia rapidement les deux lettres – plus ou moins froissées selon l'appartenance – que lui tendirent Sora et Roxas, puis leva la tête avec un sourire. Elle leur indiqua alors du doigt la porte sur sa droite.

\- Vous faites tous deux partie du groupe B. Allez patienter dans la pièce, là-bas. On vous expliquera plus en détail ce que l'on attend de vous. Passez une bonne journée !

\- A vous aussi, mademoiselle.

Un autre sourire poli et les deux garçons passèrent la porte indiquée. Derrière se trouvait une petite salle d'attente qui aurait pu donner l'impression un instant à Roxas qu'il avait rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Des fauteuils qui faisaient le tour de la pièce, une table basse remplie de magazines au centre… et une plante verte dans un coin.

Un peu fanée, la plante.

Contre le mur opposé attendait un homme aux cheveux noirs, visiblement à peine plus âgé qu'eux. Il leur fit signe de s'approcher en les voyant arriver, un vague sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien le bonjour ! Représentants du groupe B, c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh… c'est ce que nous a dit votre collègue en tout cas, hésita le blond, perplexe.

\- Très bien, très bien ! Alors plongez donc la main là-dedans. Vous accrocherez le badge à votre pull, ok ?

Bien qu'un peu interloqués, Sora et Roxas s'exécutèrent. Dans le sac que leur tendait le responsable, ils tirèrent chacun un badge rond frappé d'un numéro – Sora récupéra le 17, tandis que Roxas épinglait le 13 à sa poitrine. Une fois le badge sécurisé sur leurs vêtements, ils se reconcentrèrent sur les yeux malicieux du troisième homme, qui leur sourit.

\- Ok ! Vous allez voir, c'est très simple. Il y a un autre groupe – le A, j'imagine que vous aviez deviné – qui rassemble les numéros 1 à 10. Un de mes collègues tirera au hasard les numéros deux par deux pour former les paires. Ces dernières s'afficheront sur le tableau, là-bas.

Il leur pointa du doigt le mur, derrière eux. Sur ce dernier était accroché une TV encore éteinte.

\- On ira dans l'ordre des numéros affichés, de haut en bas dans la colonne. A chaque fois, je viendrai appeler le numéro correspondant. Vous avez tout compris ? Pas d'questions ?

\- Je crois que c'est bon… Sora ?

\- J'ai tout compris !

Roxas roula vaguement des yeux en remerciant l'organisateur, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une des chaises, accompagné de son ami châtain – qui semblait plutôt calme. Sûrement le stress. Quelque part, c'était assez drôle. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait voulu à ce point participer à toute cette étrange expérience – qui visait quand même à _embrasser_ un inconnu ?

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, interminables. Petit à petit, la salle se remplit, les inconnus s'ajoutant au fur et à mesure que la pluie tambourinait plus fort dehors. Roxas haussa un sourcil en voyant débarquer une blonde en mini-jupe, le regard électrique, qui tira d'ailleurs le numéro 12 d'après le badge épinglé sur son abondante poitrine. Lorsqu'elle s'assit en croisant les jambes, Roxas entendit Sora marmonner à son oreille un « j'suis bien content qu'elle soit dans notre groupe ! » qui manqua de le faire pouffer de façon bien peu discrète. Une dernière participante – affublée de deux couettes qui rendaient ses yeux bleus encore plus enfantins – compléta le groupe en tirant le 18. Sitôt qu'elle se fut assise, le responsable qui était encore appuyé contre la porte s'éclipsa par cette dernière.

Il ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard – minutes que Roxas mit à profit pour essayer de défaire les nœuds que son estomac était en train d'empiler. Sora, à côté de lui, commençait à lui paraître un peu tendu. Et cela ne s'arrangea que très peu lorsque le brun revint pour allumer la TV face à eux, affichant de ce fait un tableau de dix entrées et trois colonnes. Sora était second dans l'ordre de passage – Roxas cinquième. Il était affilié au numéro 8, tandis que son ami faisait la paire avec le 6. Il tapota l'épaule de son compagnon, qui lui fit un pauvre sourire un peu pâle.

\- On y est, hein ? On peut plus trop reculer ?

\- Je doute qu'ils apprécient des masses si tu demandes d'arrêter maintenant, oui. Tu as plus envie de le faire ?

\- Non c'est juste… que je suis stressé, j'imagine, je pensais pas passer aussi vite.

\- Bah ! Dis-toi qu'au moins ce sera fait. Et puis si ça s'trouve, la 6 ce sera quelqu'un de charmant !

Le sourire de Sora se fit un peu plus affirmé – Roxas se permit alors d'y répondre. Il était en train de le réconforter mais lui-même n'en menait pas large, en réalité. C'était uniquement pour ne pas passer pour la pire des poules mouillées qu'il ne s'était pas déjà enfui en courant.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le numéro 15 était sorti avec le responsable aux cheveux noirs, laissant les neufs autres participants se jeter des coups d'œil un peu inquiets, certains parlant entre eux, d'autres restant aussi silencieux que possible. D'après les calculs qu'effectuait Roxas pour se tenir occupé, l'organisateur revint chercher son ami exactement dix minutes et trente-quatre secondes plus tard. Il le laissa partir avec un pouce levé pour l'encourager, regardant la porte se refermer derrière lui comme la guillotine retombe sur un condamné à mort. Sauf que pour le coup, il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était lui, le gibier de potence.

Presque trente minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le quatrième ne disparaisse à son tour derrière la porte – chaque minute augmentant encore plus la tension artérielle du blond. Ce dernier avait l'impression de passer son temps à déglutir, et d'avoir en même temps la bouche archi-sèche. Peu pratique au vu de ce qui l'attendait.

Il n'en revenait pas d'être à ce point stressé. Il n'en revenait pas, également, d'avoir accepté les délires si étranges de Sora. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu y aller seul, en découvrant les affiches. Il avait donc fait la demande pour deux personnes, pensant y emmener Riku. Sauf que celui-ci ayant catégoriquement refusé, c'était Roxas qui s'était retrouvé avec le formulaire à remplir, puis la convocation entre les mains. Comment faisait-il pour toujours se retrouver fourré dans ce genre de catastrophe ?

Enfin, quelque chose au fond de lui soufflait que ç'aurait pu être pire.

Expirant à fond, il tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'affolait un peu trop à son goût, fixant son regard sur la porte dans le coin. L'autre allait bientôt revenir, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Surtout pas devant la blonde qui ne cessait de lui balancer des petits regards mesquins, visiblement très amusée par l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il plaignait un peu le candidat numéro 3, qui se retrouvait affublé en neuvième position avec elle…

\- Numéro 13 ?

Roxas sursauta à la voix de l'homme – qu'il n'avait pas vu revenir. Hochant la tête, il se releva à toute vitesse, attrapant son sac pour le fourrer sur son épaule. L'autre homme lui lança un regard compatissant et lui fit signe de s'engager dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait derrière la porte. Ce dernier n'était pas très long – au plus quelques dizaines de mètres et quatre ou cinq portes. Ils entrèrent dans l'une des salles sur la droite, pénétrant dans une petite loge où les attendait une jeune femme à l'élégante tresse brune torsadée. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.

Elle ne passa pas longtemps à s'occuper de lui, tapotant simplement son visage avec une éponge recouverte de poudre de la même couleur que sa peau. Elle sembla hésiter un instant devant ses cheveux en épi, avant de sourire encore une fois. Durant quelques secondes, elle glissa ses mains dans la masse de cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus – ignorant le grognement du principal concerné. Observant son œuvre, elle finit par hocher la tête et le laissa s'extraire du fauteuil pour rejoindre l'homme aux cheveux sombres. Il lui fit retraverser le couloir jusqu'à la porte du bout. Roxas déglutit, faisant sourire l'inconnu.

\- Allez, haut les cœurs !

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, l'autre ouvrit la porte. Derrière cette dernière se trouvait une pièce à peine plus grande que la salle où il avait patienté au début. De forme carrée, elle ne contenait qu'une caméra, une bâche pour unifier le fond de la vidéo certainement, et une autre porte.

Une autre porte qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur un homme bien plus grand que lui, aux cheveux roux certainement encore plus indisciplinés que les siens – si c'était possible – et des yeux d'un vert acide étonnant.

Un badge indiquant le numéro 8 était épinglé à la poche de son jean.

Roxas sentit son cœur rater un battement.

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, une petite review ? (vous savez que je fais les yeux doux, n'est-ce pas ?)  
Je tiens encore à remercier tout plein beaucoup **Ariani** qui a bien voulu écrire cette fic en collaboration avec moi. Je sais que tu m'as dis de ne plus me comporter comme une groupie, mais quand même, c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise.._ _._

 _Et sinon, si vous avez aimé, nous vous donnons rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite et fin de ce mini-OS ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Plume d'Eau  
 **Bêtalecture :** Ariani Lee, Lunastrelle, Plume d'Eau  
 **Collaboration:** Ecrit à quatre mains sous forme de RP sur Google Docs avec **Ariani Lee** **.  
** **Disclaimer :** Même chose que dans Random Strangers - _Roxas_.

 **Joyeux AkuRoku Day 2016** , en retard. Voici la fin de notre tri-shot, écrit à quatre main avec Ariani Lee. Sachez si jamais qu'elle a posté le même document de son côté, si vous souhaitez également lui laisser une review. Et oui, nous sommes un peu en retard malheureusement (mais malgré tout ce qu'Ari pourra vous dire, c'est la faute du système qui a planté, et pas la sienne. Pouet, Ari (L)).

* * *

 **Random Strangers - Merging**

 _Over and over I look in your eyes  
_ _You are all I desire, you have captured me  
_ _I want to hold you I want to be close to you  
_ _I never want to let go  
_ _I wish that this night would never end  
_ _I need to know…_

 _Could I hold you for a lifetime ?  
_ _Could I look into your eyes ?  
_ _Could I have this night to share ?  
_ _This night together ?  
_ _Could I hold you close beside me ?  
_ _Could I hold you for all time ?  
_ _Could I have this kiss forever ?_

 **Enrique Iglesias & Whitney Houston (RIP)**

Le cœur aussi léger que s'il avait passé la matinée à sniffer de l'hélium, Axel avance vers le milieu de la pièce. Il a l'impression de ne même pas toucher le sol, et ses pas ne font aucun bruit sur la moquette. Il ignore la caméra qui est posée sur un pied métallique et s'arrête pile devant, sur une des croix qui marque l'emplacement des deux partenaires. Il regarde _son_ partenaire.  
Petit et compact, blond et l'air de s'être mis les cheveux dans le tuyau de l'aspirateur, et des yeux d'un bleu de porcelaine. Il est parfait, Axel le sait maintenant qu'il le voit. Ces pommettes discrètes, ces cils d'un noir surprenant sous l'or du sourcil, ces mèches révoltées, ce menton pointu – c'est comme s'il avait toujours recherché ce visage et qu'il ne le réalisait qu'à présent qu'il l'a sous les yeux. Pourtant, quand il vient se placer en face de lui, c'est définitivement de l'appréhension qu'Axel peut lire dans son regard. Il se tient raide comme une planche et on dirait qu'il serre les dents.  
Axel se demande si le premier contact physique à initier doit forcément être le baiser, mais il ne se souvient pas avoir entendu ou lu quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il décide donc qu'il s'en fiche, et prend les mains de son partenaire. La peau sous ses doigts est glacée.

Roxas manque de sursauter lorsque ce grand roux en face de lui glisse ses mains dans les siennes. Il est brûlant. Il sent son estomac faire cabriole sur cabriole, ses nerfs aligner les nœuds comme un métier à tisser qui aurait perdu un boulon.  
La gorge serrée, il laisse son regard remonter le long des bras, notant sa silhouette longiligne, presque _fragile_ , son immense taille – ça va pas poser problème au niveau de la logistique, ça ? s'enquiert une partie de son cerveau qu'il fait taire presque automatiquement – et son cou gracile. Il avale le peu de salive qui lui reste en arrivant aux traits fins du visage, qu'il dévisage en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsque ses yeux croisent un regard vert acide, il sent un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, une chaleur bizarre lui nouer les tripes. Il n'en est pas certain, mais c'est comme…

… comme une impression de déjà-vu. Comme quand on rêve que l'on rêve, qu'on pense qu'il reste encore une marche en montant les escaliers, et que notre talon ne rencontre que le vide. Qu'on a la sensation, une seconde, de flotter dans l'infini avant de reprendre pied.  
Se secouant mentalement, le blond se rend compte que c'est très certainement à lui de faire un pas dans la direction de l'autre, s'il veut que l'expérience fonctionne. Fronçant les sourcils une seconde, il se gratte la gorge, puis lance d'une voix moins assurée que ce qu'il aurait souhaitée :

\- Salut.

Axel est surpris d'entendre parler le blond – c'est autorisé, ça ? Puis il se dit que si les gens qui organisent cette expérience n'ont pas donné de directives précises quant au déroulement de celle-ci, c'est sans doute pour laisser les candidats suffisamment libres pour rester spontanés. Il aime le son de la voix du blond en dépit de la tension qui s'y entend distinctement, mais il est content aussi qu'il s'en soit tenu à un seul mot – parler davantage risquerait, lui semble-t-il, de ruiner la magie de ce moment.

\- Salut, répond-il de sa voix la plus suave.

Il serre les mains froides dans les siennes. Il voudrait l'étreindre, l'envelopper pour le réchauffer et lui communiquer toute l'intensité improbable de ce qu'il ressent à son contact. Comment l'embrasser pourrait-il suffire ?  
Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, et Axel n'a pas l'intention de précipiter les choses. Quand ils se seront embrassés, l'expérience sera finie, alors il compte bien en profiter au maximum. Enfin, si Numéro 13 – en attendant mieux – est aussi disposé à prolonger ce moment. Leur moment rien qu'à eux, en dépit du fait qu'ils sont filmés. Il n'a pas oublié mais il s'en moque, ce qui est en train de se passer est trop important pour se soucier des détails.  
Axel regarde son partenaire droit dans les yeux, à la recherche d'un signe d'approbation, réclamant en silence sa permission et, pour appuyer sa demande muette, relâche une de ses mains pour poser la sienne sur la taille du blond. Son cœur s'est mis à jouer des percussions et c'est tout l'orchestre qui y passe – tambour, cymbales, castagnettes et maracas, et même la batterie. L'étrange certitude qu'il ressent se retrouve soudain confrontée à une timidité qu'il ne se connait pas.

Roxas sent un très long frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa peau picotant sous la main de l'inconnu. Sa chaleur se propage à travers le pull, et il a tout à coup l'impression que son ventre pourrait s'enflammer. Que son être tout entier pourrait prendre feu. Il hésite quelques secondes à continuer de respirer, incertain de ce qu'il pourrait alors se passer. Mais le besoin d'oxygène finit par se faire ressentir, et il prend une profonde inspiration.  
Ses narines s'emplissent de l'odeur un peu musquée, masculine, de son vis-à-vis. Et tout à coup, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, tous ses muscles se détendent. Comme si son corps savait déjà quelque chose qu'il ignore. Roxas ferme les yeux un instant, un sourire frémissant sur ses lèvres. De toute façon, il est pour de bon dans cette expérimentation.. Alors autant jouer pleinement le jeu, ça ne pourra que mieux se passer.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il laisse sa main venir se poser sur le bras de son inconnu puis remonter lentement par-dessus le tissu un peu mouillé – _il a dû prendre la pluie_ , souffle une partie inintéressante de son cerveau. Il caresse du doigt l'avant-bras, sent l'angle pointu du coude, s'arrête juste avant d'atteindre l'épaule.  
Les nerfs soudain bien plus déliés, il ouvre les yeux pour venir les planter dans le regard acide du Numéro 8. Un autre frisson l'envahit, mais celui-ci est bien, bien plus agréable.  
Lentement, le sourire de Roxas gagne en assurance.

Axel a toujours cette sensation tremblante au creux du ventre, même quand Numéro 13 le touche à son tour. Mais quand il le voit lui sourire, l'hésitation disparaît. Elle éclate comme une nuée de papillons qui le rend pétillant de la tête aux pieds. C'est _vraiment_ en train de se produire. C'est dans le sourire de son vis-à-vis, dans l'azur de son regard qui soutient maintenant le sien avec assurance, dans sa main posée sur le bras d'Axel. Il le touche aussi, il lui sourit et se tait. Ils s'observent, et ils pensent à la même chose. Axel en a la conviction ; c'est la permission qu'il attendait. Il lâche la main qu'il tient encore, souriant lui aussi, et prend son partenaire par la taille. Il le fait lentement, très lentement – il veut profiter à fond de chaque seconde, et le laisser se dérober s'il le souhaite, mais Numéro 13 n'a pas vraiment l'air de tenir à ce qu'Axel garde ses mains chez lui. Il les laisse donc descendre sur les hanches du blond, les serrant doucement entre ses doigts. Il a de nouveau l'estomac en vrac, qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer, Bon Dieu ? C'est aussi flippant qu'enivrant.

Axel se lèche les lèvres pour ne pas se les mordre – et puis, il a la bouche si sèche... – et après une seconde d'hésitation, s'approche de son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque. Pas tout à fait, à un souffle de lui, le cœur battant trop fort. Ce dernier pas qui reste suspendu entre eux est infime et énorme, il ne le franchira pas lui-même. Il se demande s'il sera capable de seulement le lâcher quand ce sera terminé, il ne veut pas y penser. Il veut se consacrer totalement à ce qui est en train de se passer. Ils ne se sont pas quitté des yeux. Une fois encore, Axel tente d'exprimer à travers son regard ce qu'il ne veut pas dire à haute voix.  
 _Toi, viens._

Perdu quelque part entre le regard brûlant de son partenaire et les mains qui serrent doucement ses hanches, Roxas a besoin de plusieurs secondes pour rappeler à son cerveau comment ce dernier est censé fonctionner.  
Sa main droite toujours agrippée à l'épaule du roux – loin, si loin de lui encore –, il prend soudainement conscience de la gauche qui pend à présent dans le vide. Et du fait que ce n'est pas une bonne chose – du tout. Alors, la gorge hésitant à se serrer tout à fait, il la laisse remonter le long du dos de son vis-à-vis, jusqu'à se poser sur son omoplate. Jusqu'à froisser doucement du tissu entre ses doigts. Jusqu'à s'y accrocher pour se rapprocher encore plus.

Ses yeux n'ont toujours pas quitté l'océan de verdure radioactive en face de lui. Il n'en est plus capable – pris au piège comme un papillon découvrant une lampe pour la première fois. Ils ne sont plus qu'à un instant, qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre. L'ultime distance, entre l'aube et le crépuscule, entre l'infini et l'éternité. Et Roxas sent bien que l'autre veut qu'il franchisse le dernier pas. Ce sera son choix – sa liberté. Quelque part, une partie de lui est comme en harmonie avec tout ça. Comme si c'était _exactement_ comme ça que tout devait se dérouler.  
Il ferme les yeux un instant et, ignorant la pointe de crainte qui tiraille son ventre, il avance d'un pas – le premier, le dernier. Il sent son corps rencontrer la chaleur presque brûlante mais agréable de Numéro 8, son souffle se mélanger au sien. Et quand il rouvre les yeux, il a l'impression de plonger dans ce regard comme on rentre chez soi – avec sérénité.

Le blond frotte presque délicatement son nez contre celui de l'autre, plus long et aquilin. Il sait bien qu'ils sont ici pour une expérience – une partie de son esprit n'a pas oublié, n'oubliera pas la caméra à la limite de son champ de vision. Mais il sait aussi que cette dernière se finira sitôt leur baiser achevé. Et il ne veut pas.  
Aussi usera-t-il de tous les moyens qu'il a pour faire durer encore un peu cet instant.

Axel sait seulement qu'il ne veut pas que ça se termine. Quand Numéro Treize ose cette première Caresse, ce toucher joueur et enfantin, pourtant, il doit mobiliser tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas l'embrasser. Son visage, sa bouche sont si proches… mais il arrive à simplement répondre à la taquinerie par la taquinerie. Axel sourit, amusé, ému. C'est un petit jeu entre eux même si paradoxalement, c'est beaucoup plus que ça.

Puis un mouvement derrière Roxas attire son attention. La porte s'est ouverte en silence et un homme apparaît, la mine renfrognée. Croisant le regard d'Axel, il articule muettement quelque chose. Axel saisit le message – _qu'est-ce que vous glandez ?! –_ se demande brièvement depuis combien de temps ils sont là puis se désintéresse totalement de la question, ramenant son regard sur son partenaire dont les yeux clos sont comme une invitation. L'homme referme la porte aussi discrètement qu'il l'a ouverte et Axel, le cœur battant, regrettant amèrement de ne pas se trouver dans une maison abandonnée ou en pleine toundra – peu importe, oh si seulement ils pouvaient être _seuls_ ! – pose ses mains sur les joues de Numéro les laisse descendre lentement sur sa gorge, sur sa peau chaude, divine sous ses doigts, se demande fugitivement comment ce serait de pouvoir le toucher comme ça _partout_ mais il ne devrait pas y penser. Il repousse cette idée comme il encercle de ses mains le cou de son partenaire, les amenant sur sa nuque

 _Je pourrais l'embrasser là maintenant on est là pour ça j'aurais qu'un seul petit geste à faire même pas non un demi-geste je pourrais mais_

avant de les glisser dans ses cheveux d'or qui lui chatouillent si délicieusement les doigts que ses mains deviennent des oiseaux, prêtes à s'envoler. Mais les oiseaux restent là, dans le merveilleux nid, c'est là qu'ils veulent nicher pour toujours et Axel ne bouge plus. Il n'y a plus de marge, plus d'écart, plus davantage de temps à gagner. Il est penché sur les lèvres offertes, trop proche pour faire un mouvement sans les toucher.

Derrière le voile de ses paupières, Roxas sent – _ressent_ – le moindre souffle, la moindre caresse, les mains à l'arrière de son crâne. Des mains posées mais qui n'imposent rien, qui ne font aucune pression, aucune exigence – juste une demande. Une demande qui a une telle portée qu'il se sent presque pousser des ailes à l'idée d'être seulement capable de la comprendre – _et d'y répondre._ Une demande qu'il ne pensait pas lui-même avoir besoin de combler.  
Loin loin loin, au coin de son esprit, de ses oreilles et de la pièce, il entend une porte s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Il sent l'attention de _l'autre_ être un instant détournée de ce qu'ils partagent, puis y revenir sans mot dire. Il choisit d'ignorer purement et simplement ce que ça pourrait être – ce qu'on pourrait le vouloir. D'ignorer tout ce qui n'est pas _eux._

Les mains se sont fait patience, attente et espoir. Il sent que l'autre ne bougera pas – pas tout de suite. Qu'il lui laisse l'occasion de le faire lui, de décider de se jeter le premier à l'eau.  
 _Si tu ne bouges pas, c'est moi qui vais le faire, tu le sais ?  
_

Roxas sent un sourire fleurir à nouveau sur ses lèvres, sa respiration se faire taquine. Il le sait – et il aime jouer de ça, comme on excite un chat près à vous bondir dessus, pour le simple plaisir du danger.  
Mais l'heure n'est plus au jeu. Il le comprend dans sa peau qui frissonne, dans son cœur qui bat, dans son sang qui se fait bouillonnant. S'il attend encore, il en perdra la raison.  
Alors, sans desceller son regard, laissant son instinct guider son cœur, il fait pression de sa main droite sur la nuque de son partenaire. Une seconde d'éternité, et ses lèvres en rencontrent d'autres – plus douces et infiniment plus chaudes.

Axel est surpris. Surpris d'être surpris, déjà, et stupéfié par la violence de sa propre réaction. Au contact, son éléctrocardiorchestre a enclenché la grosse caisse qui résonne en lui comme une onde de choc et faire trembler tous ses os. Un son lui a échappé sans qu'il ait pu le sentir venir ou essayer de le contenir. Dans une autre vie il aurait crevé de honte à l'idée d'avoir poussé ce petit gémissement plaintif devant une caméra, mais comment s'en soucier quand il est en train d'embrasser _Roxas_ ? Une puissante envolée de cuivres et de cordes s'ajoute au tempo enfiévré que frappe son cœur, lui donnant le vertige.

La bouche contre la sienne est chaude et souple, amoureuse et impossiblement familière – il a l'impression que c'est le premier baiser de sa vie en même que d'avoir déjà embrassé ces lèvres, déjà senti cette chevelure chatouiller son visage, déjà étreint cette taille étroite.  
Il serre son partenaire dans ses bras. Il serait incapable de s'en empêcher ; il le serre contre lui sans se soucier le moins du monde d'un éventuel râteau, parce qu'il a besoin de ce contact, de cette pression entre leurs corps. Il a attendu ça toute sa vie, même s'il ne le savait pas en se levant ce matin-là. Il ne va plus jamais le lâcher.

Non, il ne va plus jamais le lâcher. Roxas fixe cette pensée dans son esprit, la grave dans la roche de son entêtement tandis qu'il se presse dans ces bras chauds. Sa main s'est faite possessive sur la nuque qu'il tenait, ses lèvres clamant leur appartenance. S'il lui restait encore une once de savoir-vivre et de conscience des autres, il aurait pu s'étonner, s'indigner d'en être réduit à _ça_ – à se couler contre le corps de son parfait inconnu comme s'ils n'étaient que deux pièces d'un même moule. Mais dès l'instant où leurs bouches ont fusionné, il a senti son cerveau se désactiver.

Maintenant, il ne peut plus penser qu'à ça – le corps, les mains, les lèvres _d'Axel_ , pressées contre lui à l'en faire gémir. Son poing gauche s'est refermé contre le t-shirt mouillé de son partenaire pour se rapprocher encore plus, si c'est seulement possible. Il a l'impression qu'il vient à peine de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais que leur baiser dure depuis déjà des milliers d'années. Toute notion du temps s'est perdue – distordue.  
Et elle prend une nouvelle dimension lorsqu'il sent, au-dessus de lui, les lèvres de son vis-à-vis s'ouvrir.

Axel ne réfléchit plus du tout. L'illustre inconnu a fondu dans ses bras, lui a rendu étreinte pour étreinte, pression pour pression, c'est l'assentiment qu'il espérait, c'est plus qu'assez. Il a faim de lui, il est affamé comme il ne l'a jamais été, et il approfondit le baiser. Quand il ouvre lentement la bouche, son partenaire réagit comme s'il avait lui aussi attendu ça pendant des siècles de vies entières. Axel voudrait le serrer plus fort mais plus que ça, ça lui ferait sans doute mal alors à la place, il l'embrasse la bouche ouverte, aspirant ses lèvres et les mouillant entre les siennes. Il le mord très doucement, tendrement, parce que son cœur est en train d'interpréter la plus amoureuse, la plus magnifique des symphonies et que ce moment, précieux entre tous, pourrait bien rester le seul et il veut lui faire éprouver ce qu'il ressent. Quand la langue de son partenaire vient audacieusement chercher la sienne, quand elle la trouve et la touche (elle n'a pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps), c'est comme si Axel se branchait sur un puissant courant électrique. Au début, on dirait que son corps ne va pas pouvoir le supporter, puis il s'adapte. C'est extraordinaire.

Roxas se sent gémir malgré lui lorsque sa langue en rencontre une autre, chaude et aventureuse. Il a conscience, quelque part, de souhaiter pouvoir _encore plus_ fermer les yeux, pour se laisser couler dans ces sensations qui embrasent son sang comme de l'essence. Comme si ses sens ne suffisaient pas pour savourer l'étendue de ce qui lui est présenté, là, maintenant. Sa main, toujours possessivement accrochée à la nuque de l'autre, fait pression pour lui offrir le meilleur angle. Sa langue câline sa compagne, découvre avec curiosité les lèvres, les dents – la bouche prolongeant la sienne. Lorsqu'il lèche le palais de l'autre, il sourit en le sentant frissonner.

C'est officiel – il ne le lâchera plus jamais. Que les gens, l'expérience en cours, le monde et l'univers aillent tous se faire foutre. Il a trouvé l'endroit où il désirait vivre, et ne le quitterait plus. Roxas scelle mentalement cette promesse à lui-même en mordant doucement l'une des lèvres de son parfait inconnu.  
Inconnu qui frissonne – non, gigote ? – sous ses doigts, le poussant à raffermir son étreinte, comme un oiseau se débattant donnerait envie à un chat de jouer encore plus. Il n'est cependant plus totalement concentré sur ses lèvres contre les siennes, et fronce les sourcils lorsque l'autre bouge une deuxième fois, comme un sursaut. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Roxas n'a pas le temps de s'interroger qu'il se sent repoussé. Son cœur rate un – douloureux – battement, et il plonge un regard incertain dans les pupilles vert acide en face de lui. Une seconde flotte entre eux avant que l'autre ne se dérobe à ses yeux pour –

\- **AAAARRRR-TCHHHHAAAAAA !**

… éternuer.  
Roxas lâche l'un des bras tenant encore ses épaules pour venir se frotter doucement le tympan droit – qu'il n'est plus sûr de sentir tout à fait. Il avait déjà entendu des gens éternuer, bien sûr, mais… mais _ça ?_ C'est pas éternuer **,** c'est tenter de réveiller les morts ! On dirait que trois générations de ses ancêtres en ont profité pour le rejoindre dans l'action, au passage.  
Abasourdi, clignant des yeux sous la surprise, il hausse un sourcil circonspect.

\- ... À tes souhaits ?

Axel voudrait rentrer dans un trou. Putain de rhume des foins, putain d'antihistaminiques qui fonctionnent qu'à moitié ! C'est même pas comme s'il y avait des fleurs dans la pièce, merde ! Et son partenaire qui le regarde, perplexe. Merde, merde, merde, c'est pas comme ça qu'il voulait que ça se finisse! Il voyait plutôt une lente séparation avec soupirs et œillades langoureuses...  
Il se demande s'il ne pourrait pas encore rattraper le coup, après tout le blond ne s'est pas plus éloigné que ça et il a l'air déçu lui aussi. Mais alors qu'Axel ouvre la bouche pour remercier et s'excuser (au nom de son patrimoine génétique – ses éternuements sont de la petite bière à côté de ce dont sa mère est capable), la porte s'ouvre aussi et un homme et une femme entrent.

\- La vache, vous avez pris votre temps, dit l'homme en les regardant avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Ben quoi ? répond stupidement Axel, pas encore complètement rematerialisé dans le monde réel.

\- Vous êtes restés là plus d'une demi-heure, notifie la femme.

\- Euh… oups? Propose Axel.

\- Ouais, ouais, oups, reprit l'homme. Par contre, il faudrait que vous débarrassiez le plancher, on a encore cinq autres couples de participants qui attendent leur tour.

Ni Roxas ni son éternueur intempestif n'ont le temps de dire un mot qu'ils se retrouvent poussés hors du champ de la caméra et oubliés. Ce qui peut être compréhensible, réfléchit le blond, s'ils n'ont qu'une seule journée pour tout tourner – dans ce genre de cas, le temps doit être sacrément compté. Ou alors c'est simplement qu'ils sont stressés et…  
Il secoue la tête, retient un soupir. Là, c'est surtout lui qui est stressé, et tente malgré lui de relâcher la pression en pensant à tout et n'importe quoi. Jetant un regard au grand roux à côté de lui, il attache fermement à une laisse de volonté toute envie de le toucher à nouveau et indique de la tête la porte derrière eux.

\- On sort ?

L'autre a à peine hoché du chef que Roxas a déjà tourné les talons et s'est engouffré dans le couloir. Au bout de ce dernier, une autre salle d'attente – vide – et une porte, qui les mène à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il pleut toujours, des trombes et des trombes d'eau déversées du ciel comme si quelque cherchait à éteindre l'enfer depuis les nuages **.** Avec un soupir, Roxas se laisse tomber sur les marches et sort son portable. Avec tout ça, il en a presque oublié Sora – Dieu seul sait où cet idiot a bien pu encore aller se fourrer, après sa propre expérience.

Expérience.  
Le mot le ramène à la réalité, en même temps que la grande silhouette qui se plie pour venir s'asseoir près de lui. Tout à coup, le blond sent sa gorge s'assécher.

\- Je suis désolé, dit aussitôt Axel, espérant que s'excuser calme un peu la brûlure de la honte – il se demande s'il va jamais s'en remettre, si celui qui a été son partenaire dans cette étrange expérience ne va pas simplement lui souhaiter bonne continuation puis se lever et partir.

La pensée qu'il ait pu imaginer des choses et qu'il ait été le seul à ressentir des sentiments aussi puissants et surprenants lui donne mal au ventre. Il espère qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Il se demande si maintenant qu'ils sont sortis, ils ne pourraient pas cesser d'être de parfaits étrangers. Il regarde le blond, qui lui regarde la pluie tomber et agiter le trottoir devant eux de vaguelettes. Ça lui rappelle qu'il doit encore attendre Demyx un petit moment et qu'il a tout intérêt à mettre ce temps à profit pour s'assurer que les choses ne s'arrêtent pas ici et maintenant.

\- Axel, dit-il simplement.

Il ne tend pas la main. On ne serre pas la main de quelqu'un avec qui on s'est roulé la pelle du siècle. Mais dans le même contexte, il est curieux d'avoir à se présenter. De toute façon, Axel n'a pas envie d'une poignée de main. Il a envie de l'embrasser encore.

Roxas retient un sursaut – mais pas le frisson qui court dans son dos – lorsqu'il entend à nouveau la voix de l'inconnu. Non, _d'Axel._ Les excuses qu'il a lancées juste avant l'avaient fait sourire intérieurement, mais ça… Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sent que c'est différent. Il y a comme un sentiment, une impression confuse lorsqu'il prononce son nom, qui retourne complètement le cœur du blond. Comme si quelque chose venait de se mettre en place, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment quoi.  
Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, il tourne le regard et décide de faire ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là. Il plonge ses yeux dans l'acide en face de lui, et répond :

\- Roxas.

Et c'est tout. Et c'est à la fois beaucoup – presque trop ? – et pas assez. Il a l'impression qu'il vient de résumer toute sa vie, et en particulier les dernières minutes, avec ce simple mot. Et que pourtant, que ça ne suffit pas. Qu'il manque quelque chose, une chose si importante que même en ne sachant pas ce qu'elle est, il ressent le besoin de combler ce vide.  
Les yeux en face de lui sont si intenses, qu'il finit par détourner le regard avant de se mettre à rougir comme une pucelle – quoique, peut-être est-ce même déjà trop tard. Il se gratte la gorge, ses pupilles océan perdues dans les eaux tombant du ciel. Et puis finalement, décide que si cette chose est vraiment importante – il ne peut pas la laisser s'enfuir. Alors autant agir.

\- Tu… tu restes encore ici un moment, toi ?

\- Oui, répond Axel qui n'en croit pas sa chance. Il y a un pote à moi qui attend son tour.

Il ne relève pas le fait qu'ils sont seuls sur ce perron, ce qui signifie probablement qu'ils ne sont pas à la sortie qu'on a fait emprunter aux autres participants et que donc, ils risquent de rester seuls longtemps. Ça ne le dérange pas.  
Roxas. _Roxas._ Son prénom est aussi étonnamment familier que ses lèvres. Sa voix aussi. Mais pourtant, il est sûr qu'il s'en souviendrait s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Non, l'ami avec qui je suis venu est passé avant nous.

Son ton lui parait trop tranché, trop définitif. Comme si, en donnant cette réponse, il devait maintenant s'éloigner, partir sans se retourner sous la pluie torrentielle et tout oublier. Sauf qu'il ne le veut pas. Alors pour une fois, tant pis, il ne suivra pas ce que la vie lui dicte.  
 _Et puis,_ souffle une terrible petite voix dans le fond de son esprit, _Sora est grand, il pourra bien se débrouiller tout seul._ Alors, il ajoute, la gorge un peu serrée d'oser prononcer ça :

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Incertain, il tourne très légèrement la tête pour jeter un regard à _Axel_ , jauger sa réaction. A-t-il eu raison de dire ça, où est-il le seul à ressentir cette étrange attraction qui le pousse à vouloir rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps, qui ne lui donne qu'une envie, goûter encore à cette présence ?

Le cœur d'Axel se remet à jouer cette symphonie inconnue et familière – une vague impression de déjà-vu. Sa mémoire ne s'en souvient pas, pourtant ils se sont déjà trouvés dans cette situation, au bord de la séparation, et Roxas était parti. Mais cette fois-ci, il veut rester. Axel est tellement heureux de le lui entendre dire qu'il en oublie toute la réserve qu'il devrait avoir. Il pose une main sur le genou de Roxas pour attirer son attention et qu'il le regarde quand il lui répond.

\- Moi non plus. Je crois que je veux habiter sur ces marches avec toi pour toujours.

Roxas se demande s'il ne va pas finir par devoir consulter un médecin, tant son cœur rate des battements. Et le sentir maintenant s'emballer comme une voiture sur une autoroute allemande ne le rassure pas beaucoup non plus. Il n'est pas très friand de ce genre de déclarations dégoulinantes à l'eau de rose d'habitude – pourtant, là, il a l'impression qu'il va exploser de bonheur.  
Piégé au sein de ce regard comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière, il se sent avancer, comme magnétisé, sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand il décide de lancer une dernière sonde, juste pour voir comment l'autre va réagir.

\- Si je t'embrasse… tu vas encore éternuer ?

Axel est à deux doigts de se marrer, et pense par-devers lui que si Roxas l'embrasse il va peut-être tout simplement mourir de bonheur sur ces marches de béton humide. Mais puisqu'il se permet de le vanner – ce qui n'est pas très charitable de sa part – Axel s'autorise un sourire un coin.

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. On saura jamais si t'essayes pas.

Le blond sent un nuage de papillons le cueillir au creux de l'estomac lorsque le souffle d'Axel caresse ses lèvres. Il rit – rire caresse, rire chuchotis – à la réponse de son partenaire et décide que c'est bon, ça y est, il habitera sur ce porche, lui aussi, tant que le roux ne le quitte pas. Scellant son regard dans les émeraudes en face de lui, il laisse sa main effleurer le galbe d'une joue, et caresse de ses lèvres la bouche de l'autre.  
 _Enfin_ , crie une voix, tout près de son cœur.

Axel se laisse embrasser, se sentant timide parce qu'il est bien plus habitué à être celui qui embrasse. C'est différent, et pas seulement parce que ce n'est pas lui qui mène la danse. Il n'a jamais rien éprouvé de pareil avec personne. Sauf évidemment cet écho purement physique qui résonne en lui et lui dit qu'il a déjà connu ça, et que c'était déjà Roxas. Roxas qui ne part pas, cette fois, Roxas qui reste et qui l'embrasse en prenant tout son temps et comme Axel n'est plus à une mièvrerie ou à une absurdité près, contre les lèvres du Numéro XIII il murmure:

\- Ça a toujours été toi.

Et oublie la pluie qui tombe, la pierre sur laquelle ils sont assis et l'expérience à laquelle ils ont participé.  
Parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre et même si ça le dépasse… ils n'ont jamais été des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

 _I'm going to take my time, I have all the tiime in the world  
_ _To make you mine, it is written in the stars above  
_ _In God's Decree, you'll be right here by my side  
_ _Right next to me !  
_ _You can run, but you cannot hide_

 _Don't say you want me, don't say you need me  
_ _Don't say you love me, it's understood  
_ _Don't say you're happy out there without me  
_ _I know you can't be  
_ _Cause it's no good_

 **Depeche Mode**

* * *

 _J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous aura plu. N'oubliez pas de jeter une review aux auteurs, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Encore désolée pour le retard, et à l'année prochaine, je l'espère ;)_


End file.
